Siguen ahí
by Hikaru Kyo de Yagami
Summary: ¿Por qué lloras Changmin? Todos te miran con tristeza, no me gusta verte así ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes solo? Yo estoy aquí ¿Recuerdas? siempre estaré aquí… (Fanfic Shonen ai del grupo Kpop TVXQ / DBSK / Tohoshinki, Yunho x Changmin [HOMIN])


**_Siguen ahí_**

_por Hikaru Kyo de Yagami_

_Fanfic de TVXQ, pareja Yunho x Changmin (**homin**)_

_Género: Shonen Ai, AU, Angst, Drama, Romance, Terror_

_¿Por qué estás ignorándome? He estado hablándote desde hace media hora y no consigo que me respondas… ¡Ah! Siempre eres así, nunca cambias Changmin. Parece que me miras, tus ojos muestran lástima, es extraño ¿sabes? Pero estoy feliz, hoy tendré mi primera vez…_

De vez en cuando miraba a su lado, fijamente, en el frío salón donde ya no tenía ni un solo amigo. Junto a su butaca, como cada día, estaba aquel chico, sonriendo, hablándole con alegría, como aquel día que lo vio por última vez. Pero solo era él, nadie más veía lo que sus ojos, para los demás era una butaca vacía, con una flor teñida de negro desde hace algunas semanas, nadie olvidaba aún, aquel terrible accidente. Un camión urbano, un tráiler de carga y dos desafortunados automóviles particulares envueltos, gritos, sangre, dolor, muchas lágrimas. Encontrarse en el sitio equivocado a la hora concreta, que mala suerte

–¡Hazte a un lado! Idiota –escuchó la chocante voz de cualquier tipo, no le importaba, solo se había cruzado en su camino por el pasillo de la escuela, pero él continuó caminando hasta su casillero–

_¿Es que no puedes alegrarte por mí? Has estado muy triste estos últimos días. Creo que debes conseguirte un novio, Yoochun también lo cree, dice que puede presentarte a alguien ¿No es un amor?... dime algo, no solo sonrías así_

–Tengo clase –contestó amable, aunque la persona a su lado izquierdo lo miró con extrañeza, ese sujeto siempre había sido raro, pensó– Ya no puedo más –dijo atormentado antes de echarse a correr por los pasillos, pese a que estaba prohibido. Llegó a su salón, la butaca seguía en la misma condición, vacía, fría, con una rosa teñida de negro, marchita. Todos lo miraron caminar hacia ella y callaron por respeto. Se tiró de rodillas y lloró, no había llorado desde el triste funeral

_¿Por qué lloras Changmin? Todos te miran con tristeza, no me gusta verte así ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes solo? Yo estoy aquí ¿Recuerdas? siempre estaré aquí…_

No asistió a su última clase, el Director lo mandó a descansar a su casa, se había puesto pálido y se negó a ir a la enfermería. En casa su mamá lo miró con preocupación, hacía apenas 3 semanas que su único hijo varón perdió a su mejor amigo en un accidente. Fue una terrible conmoción. Pese a su egoísmo ella agradeció la fiebre que su hijo tuvo aquella noche, se libró de una muerte inminente al no ir a aquella fiesta

–Tienes que comer –insistió ella al verlo marcharse hacia su habitación– Te enfermarás

–No tengo hambre mamá –sonrió con cautela y se alejó, siempre había sido de buen comer, pero desde hace días no comía bien–

Entró a su habitación y él estaba ahí, esperándolo, con su uniforme escolar planchado y pulcro, como siempre. Sonreía desde la cama, sentado mientras le observaba. Changmin se detuvo en seco y suspiró, no sentía temor, solo le embargaba una profunda tristeza

_Hoy el sol brilla más de lo normal_

–Lo sé, es hermoso –contestó sin emoción, acercándose hacia la ventana, corrió la cortina, inundando la habitación de oscuridad, miró hacia la cama y él seguía ahí, sonriendo–

_Hoy el sol brilla más de lo normal_

No hubo respuesta. A veces solía pasar, la misma escena, los mismos diálogos, ya no había nada más que contar. Otras tantas era como si aún estuviera ahí, todo era normal y el tiempo tenía un curso coherente. Kim Junsu, su mejor amigo desde la infancia seguía ahí, no había muerto en aquel accidente, estaba a su lado, como siempre prometió

_No me mires así, también encontrarás el amor, estoy seguro… Hoy el sol brilla más de lo normal, a Yoochun le gustan los días así_

–No estás ahí, vete por favor –cerró los ojos con fuerza, no quería tenerlo ahí, le causaba un profundo dolor poder ver y no poderle tocar, era inalcanzable. Abrió los ojos y se encontraba solo en su habitación, suspiró profundamente, siempre era igual, desde que era un niño lo sabía, tenía un sexto sentido muy fuerte–

–Changmin, te dejé comida en el refrigerador, debo salir –escuchó la voz amable de su mamá al otro lado de la puerta–

–Gracias –respondió fríamente. Se tumbó sobre la cama y cerró los ojos, llevándose un brazo al rostro, comenzó a recordar–.

Hace tres semanas hubo una gran fiesta, Junsu era muy popular y fue invitado junto con su novio, Park Yoochun y otros amigos, él en cambio nunca fue popular, era serio y reservado, aunque muy guapo, pero no hablaba con nadie, jamás era invitado a fiestas, sin embargo Junsu lo llevaba a todas, a pesar de ser tan distintos nunca perdieron su amistad de tantos años. Ese día se enfermó y no pudo ir, la madrugada del día siguiente sucedió, un terrible choque, varios muertos y muchos heridos. Junsu murió al instante según los reportes, pero Changmin no los leyó completos, ¿Qué importaba si su mejor amigo había muerto? Ni siquiera se alegró al saber que su novio se hubiese salvado, días después se enteró de otra tragedia, aquel muchacho se suicidó, tal vez presa del dolor, quizás por culpabilidad, él había perdido el interés de saber.

Se encerró en un mutismo mucho peor del que vivió siempre. No tardó en comenzar a verle, lo escuchaba con tristeza, él seguía con él, le sonreía, conversaba y se enojaba si no le respondía, pero Changmin comprendía bien, no puedes hablar con tu amigo muerto sin que te vean mal, por eso callaba, lo observaba con tristeza mientras él le hablaba, seguro de que seguía ahí, tan vivo como la última vez que lo vio, lejos de aquel pobre espejismo

Bajó a comer por fin, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y su estómago empezaba a protestar. Se encontraba solo en casa, ni sus padres ni sus dos hermanas estaban ahí, mejor para él, no quería hablar con nadie. La comida le supo a nada, todo a su alrededor estaba dejando de tener color

_¡Basta! ¿Por qué no puedo huir? ¡Dímelo! ¡Ey tú! Dímelo de una vez… Quiero escapar, hace demasiado calor aquí_

La voz lo sorprendió y miró hacia la puerta de la cocina, nunca antes se había aparecido ante él, quizás llegó ahí atraído por su potente sexto sentido, quizás atraído por el otro espíritu, al que jamás podría alcanzar. Changmin le miró con tristeza… 'suicidio' es lo que había leído en los periódicos, él sabía lo que significaba, su alma estaba atormentada. Miró fijamente aquel espíritu, sucio, de ropas desgarradas y mirada perdida, lleno de dolor

_Tengo miedo… dime por qué me pasa esto, nunca quise hacerle daño… ¡Déjame salir!_

Se acercó a él peligrosamente, Changmin pudo ver sus facciones claramente como si aquella presencia tuviera un cuerpo humano. Se llevó las manos a los oídos y cerró con fuerza los ojos

–No está aquí... Ya se fue… Ya se fue –las lágrimas adornaron su rostro, se sentía perturbado, lo peor que le podía suceder era ver a los espíritus condenados, llenos de dolor, con el tormento eterno–

–Changmin... –escuchó la voz preocupada de su mamá, acababa de llegar, había dejado incluso la puerta abierta. Vio a su hijo sentado en el comedor, aturdido, tapándose los oídos, con la espalda encorvada y los ojos fuertemente cerrados– ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué tienes? –intentó alejarle las manos de las orejas, sin éxito–

–Dile que se vaya, no puedo hacer nada por él –respondió con voz apresurada–

–No hay nadie cariño, reacciona –suplicó entre sollozos, hace tiempo que no sucedía eso, creyó que su hijo lo había superado–

–Está aquí… Park Yoochun… dile que se vaya –suplicó de nuevo, agitándose–

–¡Ya basta Changmin! No hay nadie aquí, es suficiente. Tienes que ver a un especialista –juzgó en tono desesperado, cuando era niño decía que veía gente que no estaba ahí. Changmin hablaba con su difunta abuela, con antiguos vecinos, jugaba con niños que no existían. Su único amigo real había sido Junsu, desde entonces dejó de ver cosas irreales y todo pareció cambiar, pero ahora la muerte repentina de su amigo debió hacer que los delirios volvieran, Changmin estaba volviéndose loco, eso pensaba su mamá–

–No, tú no me crees –por fin abrió los ojos y la miró– No crees lo que te digo –comentó con tristeza y se apartó, corrió hacia su habitación y se encerró en ella, ni siquiera había terminado con su comida. Su mamá lloró asustada, temía por la salud mental de su hijo–

La preparatoria no era lo mismo sin Junsu, su amigo siempre sonriente y animoso lograba darle paz a su solitaria vida. Nunca pudo socializar con nadie, veía fantasmas desde niño, incluso después de conocer a su amigo, pero había aprendido a ignorarlos para no asustar a Junsu, él a veces lloraba si veía a Changmin conversar con el aire, y él odiaba verlo llorar, por eso dejaba de hablar con esos seres. Entonces los años les hicieron crecer, siguieron siendo los mejores amigos, siempre juntos, indestructibles.

–Te extraño –susurró al ver una fotografía. Ambos sonreían en ella, la habían tomado hace apenas 6 meses, cuando Junsu comenzó a salir con Yoochun, el chico de un grado más arriba que siempre le gustó, desde entonces Junsu comenzó ir más seguido a fiestas y siempre lo llevaba con él, nunca olvidó a su mejor amigo pese a que sus nuevas amistades lo miraban mal por 'aburrido y sin chiste', según decían a espaldas de Junsu, pero Changmin sabía lo que hablaban de él. No le importó nunca nada de lo que se dijera de él–

_Fue increíble Changmin, algún día también lo experimentarás. Me entregué a él por amor y no me arrepiento ¿Estás feliz por mí? _

–Estoy feliz por ti –miró hacia él y le sonrió. Jamás tuvieron esa conversación, aquella noche de la fiesta Junsu se acostaría con Yoochun, se lo había confesado a Changmin días atrás. Se le veía tan feliz que no pudo decirle que tuviera cuidado, quizás su novio no lo amaba tanto como él lo amaba– Yo jamás me enamoraré –dijo con voz suave–

_Yoochun cree que debe presentarte a uno de sus amigos, son todos tan guapos como él… A mí me gusta Jaejoong para ti, aunque todos dicen que es un patán, yo no lo creo. Quiero que estés feliz como yo_

–Gracias –sonrió con melancolía, agachando la cabeza después. Junto a su casillero, con aquella foto entre las manos– Tal vez… –levantó la vista, una chica estaba cerca de él, lo miró con enfado, como si hubiera intentado hablar con ella–

–Piérdete, irrelevante –dijo en tono agrio, pero Changmin la ignoró. Junsu ya no estaba junto a él–

Era hora de salir de clases, los pasillos que antes estaban desiertos ahora rebosaban de estudiantes, iban y venía, cada quien en su mundo. Él estaba en medio, como una sombra más, caminó hacia la salida y se topó con el panel de anuncios, pudo leer en el cartel más grande 'Fiesta de Halloween: Ven con tu mejor disfraz y disfruta de una fiesta inolvidable'

–Una fiesta –dijo en tono grave, sintiendo una gran tristeza, odiaba las fiestas, por culpa de una su persona más especial ahora estaba muerta, con un espíritu confundido vagando por la tierra, sin saber que estaba muerto–

–Deberías ir –escuchó una voz a su lado y volteó, una chica linda estaba junto a él, Changmin entrecerró los ojos ¿Sería real? A veces los fantasmas eran tan fuertes que parecían gente normal, además nadie solía hablarle– Perdón ¿Te molesté? –Él movió la cabeza para negar– Fue terrible lo que pasó, deberías distraerte –comentó con tristeza, mirándolo con compasión–

–Gracias –respondió con sencillez y ella le sonrió más allá de la amabilidad, entonces otra chica se acercó y la jaló del brazo–

–Vámonos ya Sooyoung –insistió con apremio, Changmin vio como arrastraban a la chica, ella le hizo una seña con la mano para despedirse, él apenas levantó la mano para despedirse también, alcanzando a escuchar a las chicas– ¿Qué hacías con ese? Es tan raro –dijo la amiga con enojo, lanzando una mirada de soslayo hacia él mientras se alejaban–

–¿No crees que es lindo? Me parece muy tierno –respondió con voz bajita, creyendo que no sería escuchada. Changmin se sonrojó, nunca antes le habían dicho lindo o tierno. Pero a él le gustaban los hombres, aun así se sintió halagado–

–Fiesta de Halloween –repitió para él mismo, quizás no sería mala idea, disfrazarse y ser uno más entre la multitud, una insignificancia más, pero al menos todos estarían disfrazados, él no sería el único raro como siempre solía ser–

Le pareció que su disfraz del Fantasma de la Opera le venía bien, él era guapo, delgado, alto y denotaba elegancia pese a todo, aunque a él esas cosas no le interesaban, pero a las chicas con quienes se topaba en el camino sí, incluso cuando llegó al lugar de la fiesta las chicas de la escuela que solían ignorarlo se volteaban para dedicarle una mirada coqueta, también los hombres lo hacían, uno que otro, atraídos por Changmin, quien no prestó atención a nadie, solo veía los adornos que colgaban del techo y el diseño de los tapices de las paredes, no daban nada de miedo, aunque quien adornó seguramente pensó que sí

–Fiesta –suspiró cansado, mentalmente agotado. Podía recordar con claridad la sonrisa amplia que su amigo le mostró la primera vez que lo acompañó a una fiesta–

–Hola –saludó la chica del otro día. Changmin acababa de detenerse frente a un panel de figuras de terror, perfectamente cortadas, las miraba fijamente, cuando ella llegó hasta su lado tras haberlo visto la sintió pero no volteó–

–Hola –saludó de regreso, con su típico tono tranquilo–

–Te ves muy guapo hoy –su halago lo volvió a sonrojar, no estaba acostumbrado a que nadie le dijera cosas lindas. Agachó la cabeza unos momentos–

–Gracias –la miró con timidez y después apartó la mirada, ella soltó una pequeña risa–

–¿Quieres bailar? –preguntó ella sin vergüenza, sorprendiéndolo, desde pequeño le habían enseñado que los chicos sacan a bailar a las chicas, seguramente los tiempos habían cambiado– No puedes decirme que no. –sonrió–

–No bailo, perdóname –respondió en su habitual tono taciturno, ella pronto mostró una mirada triste–

–Entiendo… Yo espero realmente que quizás al rato te animes –dijo con sinceridad, volviéndole a sonreír, él no dijo nada y solo la vio alejarse–

_Vaya si es bonita_

Changmin asintió mientras la veía perderse entre los demás estudiantes que iban y venían, otros bailaban, otros tantos se abrazaban, tocaban o se daban besos

_Nunca nos gustaron las mujeres, pero tú tardaste en admitirlo… Yoochun cree que debería presentarte a uno de sus amigos, a mí me gusta Jaejoong para ti, no creo eso que dicen los demás, él no es un cretino_

–Nunca cambias, siempre viendo el lado bueno de los demás –sonrió con melancolía, jamás en su tiempo de vida escuchó a Junsu hablar mal de alguien–

–No prestes atención, está loco –escuchó la voz de una chica a su espalda, se giró un poco y notó que estaban dos chicas atrás de él, mirándolo con miedo pues lo habían escuchado hablando solo. Pero no les prestó mucha atención, comenzó a caminar hacia el fondo del amplio salón, comenzaba a aburrirse–

–No debí venir –pensó con pereza, pero siguió caminando, a los lados había personas, muchas, pero él no las miraba, caminaba directo hacia el fondo, sin zigzaguear, pero sin objetivo. Las personas eran cada vez menos en tanto avanzaba más, una pareja lo evadió cuando le vio acercarse y eso aclaró su vista al fondo. Pudo ver a una persona, parada de forma recta, de lado hacia él, miraba hacia una pared con gesto solemne. Su semblante era muy atractivo, era la primera vez que veía un hombre tan guapo. Siguió caminando, lo que aquel chico observaba se vio ante sus ojos, era una pintura de gran dimensión, casi parecía un mural, colgada a su lado derecho, se detuvo a unos pocos metros de él, llamando su atención, el chico se giró hacia Changmin y le sonrió. Como atrapado en un embrujo Changmin se acercó hasta estar a solo un metro–

–Hola –saludó con amabilidad, observándolo, Changmin lo miró en silencio, suspiró y después miró hacia la pintura–

–Hola –contestó enseguida, se sentía nervioso, no solía conversar con nadie–

–Te ves muy solo –comentó al borrar su sonrisa– ¿Tienes tiempo?

–¿Para qué? –preguntó desconcertado–

–Sígueme –contestó aquel chico extraño, estirando su mano, como si quisiera agarrar la de Changmin y guiarlo, pero él vio la intensión y la apartó antes que pudiera tocarlo–

–¿Dónde? –preguntó, desconfiado–

–Donde sea menos éste lugar, no me gustan las fiestas –contestó con un gesto de abandono, Changmin se sintió identificado, su mirada presentó un brillo al verle– ¿Quieres venir?

–Sí –respondió decidido. Ni siquiera lo había pensado más–

Salieron juntos del lugar. La chica que había estado coqueteando con Changmin lo miró marcharse y se entristeció, ella esperaba que más tarde él la sacara a bailar, pero eso ya no iba a suceder. Changmin y aquel muchacho que acababa de conocer echaron andar por las solitarias calles, él lo miró fijamente mientras caminaba a su lado, un muchacho súper guapo sin duda, no parecía mucho mayor que él, era casi tan alto como él pero un poco menos delgado. Caminaba con la espalda erguida y sus pasos eran ligeros pero precisos, Changmin pudo ver la forma de su nariz, no era muy perfilada pero tampoco redonda, sus ojos eran pequeños y le daban un aspecto tierno; sus labios eran carnosos, sobre todo el inferior, había visto además su sonrisa antes que salieran, sus dientes eran perfectos. Todo el conjunto de aquel chico era atractivo, Changmin se sonrojó solo de mirarlo

–¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó el chico sin voltear a verlo, seguían caminando–

–Changmin… Shim Changmin ¿Y tú? –preguntó ahora él, pero Changmin si volteó a verlo sin dejar de caminar–

–Jung Yunho, mucho gusto –contestó con amabilidad, volteó después, dedicándole una gentil sonrisa que lo hizo sonrojar mucho más–

–¿Estás… en la escuela? –preguntó nervioso, aquella sonrisa lo logró perturbar, que muchacho tan guapo y educado era–

–No, me gradué el año pasado, pero quise venir a la fiesta anual de Halloween –respondió con poca seriedad, mirando al frente, como si recordara algo, Changmin no podía dejar de mirarlo

–Ahora sé porque no te he visto, te recordaría –contestó apenado, no solía hablar mucho pero ese chico lo estaba haciendo hablar, estaba muy interesado en él–

–Yo tengo la sensación de haberte visto antes, pero no sé –dijo sumido en un ensueño, se detuvo de repente y Changmin lo imitó. Observó su semblante, después ese chico se giró un poco hacia él y le sonrió– Sígueme –sonrió como un niño y echó a correr por las calles, con los brazos estirados a los lados, en un gesto de libertad, Changmin lo miró fijamente

–Es extraño –pensó avergonzado, hacía muchos años que no corría, ni siquiera asistía a las clases de deportes, pero no lo meditó y le imitó, corriendo de forma ordenada lo siguió

–¿Sientes el aire? Es como volar… –gritó entre risas, Changmin lo miró fijamente, sonrió emocionado, ese chico le había subido el ánimo, pero de pronto Yunho se detuvo y bajó los brazos, miró hacia el cielo mientras Changmin lo miró a él, también había dejado de correr– Quisiera estar aquí por siempre –dijo en voz baja, pero Changmin lo escuchó. Las palabras y el semblante de Yunho lo hicieron sentirse triste–

–Nada es por siempre –contestó Changmin, Yunho sonrió al escuchar eso, luego movió la cabeza para decir que sí–

–No quiero regresar… acompáñame, me siento muy solo –pidió con voz triste, Changmin lo miró fijo, ese chico era muy extraño, apenas se conocían y se comportaba de esa forma–

–¿Dónde es? El sitio al que no quieres regresar –contestó inquieto, Yunho sonrió pero no contestó nada. Pasados unos segundos echó andar de nuevo, caminando tranquilamente, Changmin lo siguió, mirándolo fijo, perdido entre sus atractivas facciones. Llegaron a un parque y Yunho entró a pesar de la poca iluminación, perdiéndose entre los árboles– Espérame –dijo con voz poco audible y le perdió de vista–

_Hace frío aquí ¿No te parece? Tengo miedo Changmin, regresemos a la fiesta… hoy… hoy tendré mi primera vez ¿Lo recuerdas? Te lo conté… Yoochun quiere que estemos juntos_

–¿Dónde estás? –preguntó con voz más alta, ignorando a su amigo que se había vuelto aparecer, pero ésta vez no hubo reclamo, Junsu solo desapareció– Yunho

–Hola –escuchó la voz de su acompañante justo atrás de él y se giró en su eje, encontrándoselo de frente. Le sonrió, mostrando un poco de aquellos perfectos dientes. Changmin lo miró fijo, que resplandor manaba de él, su corazón latió fuerte

–Te busqué, no vuelvas a desaparecer –dijo con voz triste. No hubo respuesta, Changmin tuvo deseos de abrazarlo pero se contuvo, no podía ser demasiado atrevido–

–Perdón, pero amo los árboles –contestó sin mostrarse avergonzado. Se miraron frente a frente algunos segundos, Yunho dio un paso adelante mientras inclinaba un poco su cabeza, como si quisiera besarlo, pero Changmin retrocedió dos pasos, asustado. Bajó la mirada–

–No puedo –pidió disculpas– Jamás he besado a nadie –dijo avergonzado, levantando después la mirada, Yunho aún sonreía–

–Cuéntame de ti –contestó, como si ignorara su comentario anterior, como si no hubiera querido besarlo. Changmin lo miró fijo, ese chico era muy extraño, pero le gustaba, jamás se sintió tan atraído antes por alguien, pero tenía miedo. Changmin no sabía nada del amor, ni de las relaciones, la única persona cercana a él había sido Junsu–

–Contarte de mí –musitó. Yunho movió su cabeza para decir que sí y después le dio la espalda, avanzó un par de pasos hacia un árbol y se sentó sobre el pasto, lo miró enseguida–

–Di lo que quieras, solo deseo oír tu voz –pidió con gesto casi tierno, pero su voz era serena y madura. Yunho era muy interesante a los ojos de Changmin–

–No hay nada sobre mí, solo soy un chico solitario, no tengo amigos –comenzó a hablar, miró hacia Yunho, observando como cerraba los ojos. Era verdad, solo quería escuchar su voz– Todos dicen que soy raro y no los culpo… veo cosas que nadie más ve –se detuvo, como si se arrepintiera de haber dicho eso, Yunho abrió los ojos y lo observó–

–¿Qué cosas? –preguntó interesado–

–No importa, olvídalo –respondió con tristeza, no quería contarle la verdad y que huyera como todos los demás–

_No seas tímido Changmin… háblale de ti. Habla de lo maravilloso que eres_

Changmin miró hacia la figura casi transparente de Junsu, su amigo lo observaba, como si estuviera realmente ahí, a Changmin le embargó una profunda tristeza y sus ojos se enrojecieron. Yunho lo observó sin moverse

–¿Ves a los muertos? –preguntó Yunho sin rodeos, Changmin dejó de mirar hacia el fantasma de su amigo y miró a Yunho, luego movió su cabeza para afirmar, su rostro se tiñó de rojo, no quería hablar del tema–

–No quiero hablar de eso –informó con tristeza–

–Está bien –respondió sin insistir, luego cerró los ojos y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el frío pasto– Quiero oír tu voz, por favor –sonrió al decirlo, Changmin lo observó y después lo imitó, echándose de espalda sobre el pasto–

–Tenía un amigo… se llamaba Junsu –miró al cielo fijamente, después cerró los ojos con fuerza antes de continuar– Amigos de la infancia, éramos muy diferentes, él siempre estaba alegre, él siempre tenía palabras lindas para mí –hizo una pausa para abrir los ojos y mirar a su lado, Yunho seguía ahí, con los ojos cerrados– El día del accidente me enfermé y él llamó a mi casa, dijo que se quedaría conmigo, que me cuidaría, pero yo le pedí que no se preocupara por mí y fuera a esa fiesta –comenzó a menguar la voz– Él no quería, insistió en cuidarme pero yo me negué, yo le obligué a ir a esa fiesta… Yo pude evitar que muriera, yo lo maté –empezó a llorar con amargura al terminar, Yunho abrió sus ojos y se sentó, observándolo desde su lugar, Changmin se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, llorando con fuerza–

El día que Junsu murió Changmin entró en shock, no reaccionó hasta después de unas horas, comprendió la situación, su mejor amigo estaba muerto, había perecido en un terrible accidente al que solo unos cuantos pudieron sobrevivir. Pero no lloró. El día del Funeral lloró con tristeza, como era natural, pero no se sintió devastado. Miró a su alrededor y el panorama era casi onírico, todos vestidos de negro, llorando, dando condolencias, compañeros de escuela iban y venían, mostraban sus respetos y se iban, para seguir sus vidas con normalidad, pero él no, Changmin había perdido a su mejor amigo, jamás volvería. Changmin no hablaba, él solo miraba al frente, como una estatua de marfil, mirando el féretro bajar a la fosa, observando a la mamá del difunto intentando lanzarse al hoyo junto con él pero siendo interceptada por su otro hijo. Cuando llegó a su casa se tiró en la cama y durmió por horas, cuando despertó miró el teléfono, queriendo hacer una llamada, pero entendió que era inútil, del otro lado nadie contestaría. Pero no lloró. Los días pasaron y siguió igual, encerrado en su mutismo, hasta semanas después, al mirar la butaca vacía, con aquella rosa teñida de negro, Junsu solo existía como espíritu y en sus recuerdos, no volvería jamás

Ahora lloraba de verdad, con desesperación, con tristeza, devastado. Había perdido a su mejor amigo, a la única persona fuera de su familia que lo quería, Junsu estaba muerto y él pudo haberlo evitado, se sentía culpable, pero acababa de darse cuenta que se sentía así. Lloró hasta que no pudo más, mientras Yunho lo observaba, fijo, quieto

–Perdón –se disculpó Changmin entre sollozos– No terminaba de aceptarlo, sigo sin querer aceptarlo –explicó con angustia, pero se secó las lágrimas, había llorado todo lo que no pudo llorar en las últimas semanas desde la muerte de su amigo. Después se sentó también–

–No llores por favor, no vuelvas a llorar ante mí –pidió con sinceridad Yunho, haciéndolo voltear, los ojos de Changmin se iluminaron, era la primera vez que un desconocido se preocupaba por él, hasta ahora era la segunda persona que le pedía que no llorara, solo Junsu se lo había pedido antes

–No lo haré, perdón –pidió disculpas otra vez, terminando de enjugarse las lágrimas, luego sonrió, era la primera vez que lo hacía en mucho tiempo–

–Eres muy lindo así, sonríe para mí –demandó de forma suave, haciéndolo sonrojar–

–Gracias –dijo avergonzado, apartó la mirada de él unos instantes, los dos guardaron silencio, después Changmin volteó, Yunho estaba mirando hacia el frente, fijo, como si mirara algo, Changmin miró en esa dirección pero no había nada

–Me siento mal –escuchó la voz de Yunho y volteó a verlo, el chico seguía mirando hacia el frente, luego lo observó levantar un poco las manos al frente, a la altura de la cintura, con las palmas hacia arriba, Yunho se miró aquellas después–

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó preocupado–

–No quiero regresar, deseo ser libre –comentó con voz entrecortada, asustado–

–¿Yunho? –llamó con su voz suave, el chico seguía viendo sus manos–

–¿Qué me está pasando? –preguntó confundido, miró entonces hacia Changmin– Me llamo Jung Yunho y tengo 19 años, nací el seis de febrero de mil novecientos ochenta y seis –dijo con voz fría, asustándolo– No sé dónde estoy –sonrió casi por inercia–

–No… –susurró afligido Changmin, miró atentamente a Yunho ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta antes? ¿Por qué se cegó? ¿Tanta era su ilusión porque fuera real que cerró con tanta urgencia su mente y sus ojos? – Estás aquí ¿verdad? –preguntó con angustia, estiró su mano con miedo, acercándose a él, Yunho lo miraba sin mirar– Ibas a besarme –susurró con su voz más suave. Su mano llegó al objetivo, pero no había nadie ahí, Changmin estaba solo, frente a él solo una aparición más, perdiéndose el espejismo de un cuerpo sólido, tan diferente a lo que había visto antes, tan diferente que logró engañarlo, aquel espíritu era demasiado fuerte, tenía demasiada voluntad–

–No quiero regresar… acompáñame, me siento muy solo –dijo Yunho en el mismo tono y de la misma forma que antes de llegar al solitario parque–

–No te vayas, dime que eres real –contestó rápidamente Changmin, pero aquella figura difusa se comenzó a desvanecer más y más. Yunho estiró su mano hacia Changmin, los dedos físicos y los dedos etéreos se tocaron unos instantes, luego desapareció. Yunho ya no estaba ahí, Yunho estaba muerto igual que Junsu, y él, Shim Changmin, se había vuelto a quedar completamente solo–

Cayó de bruces sobre el pasto cuando su mano no encontró apoyo en otra mano mortal, entonces comenzó a llorar, tenía miedo, demasiado miedo, estaba temblando por completo, todo cuanto amaba se escapaba de sus manos, todo cuanto anhelaba se perdía en la nada ¿Tanto le odiaba Dios? O quien sea que fuera aquel que había dictado su destino, su vida era tan inexistente como las personas que amaba y ya no estaban ahí. Changmin sentía que terminaría volviéndose loco, sin saber lo que era verdad o un mero espejismo

–No te vayas… Yunho… no me dejes solo, me siento muy solo –lo llamó decenas de veces, pero él no volvió. Lloró hasta secarse, hasta que no hubo más, hasta que se desmoronó sobre el frío pasto–

_No me gusta verte llorar… ¿Por qué lloras?... Yo estoy aquí, tal como te lo prometí_

–Ya basta –susurró aterrado– ¡No estás aquí, estás muerto! –gritó con furia, luego abrió pronto los ojos y miró hacia donde debería estar la voz que lo llamaba, pero ya no había nada, solo la oscuridad– Estás muerto –repitió en un susurro y después cerró los ojos, quedándose dormido

Abrió los ojos, sus párpados pesaban tanto que pensó que seguía dormido. Todo su cuerpo pesaba tanto y a la vez se sentía inexistente

–Junsu… Yunho –susurró con tristeza, sintiendo deseos de llorar, pero estaba tan débil que no pudo hacerlo–

–Cariño –escuchó la voz de su madre y volvió a intentar abrir los ojos, giró la cabeza a su lado cuando lo consiguió, miró a su madre junto a él, estaba acostado en una cama de Hospital. Su mamá lloraba, entonces él estiró su mano lentamente hacia ella y le tocó el rosto, aquella mujer tenía cuerpo, no era un espíritu. Los ojos se Changmin se llenaron de lágrimas

–Mamá, no estás muerta, tú eres real –dijo con voz nerviosa, asustándola–

–Claro que sí mi amor… ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Quieres que llame al Doctor? –preguntó preocupada, pero Changmin negó moviendo su cabeza–

–¿Dónde está papá?

–En el trabajo, vendrá en cuanto se desocupe –contestó tranquilamente. Changmin sonrió, veía pocas veces a su papá, porque siempre estaba trabajando, por un instante Changmin pensó en la posibilidad de que tal vez estuviera muerto y que las pocas veces que lograba verlo no era más que un espejismo– Tus hermanas vendrán cuando terminen las clases

–¿Qué día es hoy? –preguntó de pronto con voz débil–

–Dos de Noviembre –respondió limpiándose las lágrimas– Estuviste dormido más de Veinticuatro horas, te encontraron en el parque, presentabas un cuadro de Hipotermia –explicó con la voz temblando– ¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí? Me asusté mucho cuando llamaron a la casa diciéndome que estabas en el Hospital –dijo aguantándose las ganas de llorar, mirándolo fijo–

–Nada –contestó tranquilamente, volteando a ver el techo–

–Changmin me preocupas mucho, desde que Junsu murió has estado más taciturno de lo normal, no quiero que te enfermes –explicó–

–O que me vuelva loco ¿cierto? Tú no crees que él siga aquí –dijo con voz quedita– Ellos nunca se van, siguen ahí, merodeando por la tierra, porque no pueden aceptar que han muerto y me buscan a mí, yo puedo verlos, ellos quieren que les escuche, se sienten tan solos como yo –manifestó con un tono de voz perdido, mientras su mamá lo miraba fijo, con horror, estaba asustada–

–¡Basta! Changmin ya basta de tus mentiras, los muertos no regresen, Junsu no va a volver, se ha ido ¿entiendes? Está muerto –gritó horrorizada, hacía tantos años que no discutía así con su hijo por aquel tema, pero parecía que la muerte de Junsu le había afectado demasiado y eso la tenía asustada más que nunca–

–Es verdad, se ha ido, ya no lo siento cerca, se ha ido porque le dije que estaba muerto, debió sentirse muy asustado. Soy muy mal amigo –dijo con voz triste, comenzando a llorar, se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, Changmin temblaba. Su mamá trató de hacerse la fuerte y no lloró ante él, salió de la habitación tan asustada como lo estaba su hijo, ahí comenzó a llorar, si Changmin seguía así iba a tener que tomar una decisión difícil, internarlo en una clínica psiquiátrica–

Le dieron el alta un día después, mientras sus padres arreglaban los papeles pertinentes él esperaba, sentado en la sala de espera, junto a enfermos y familiares, los doctores y las enfermeras iban de un lado a otro, escuchaba conversaciones que no le interesaban, trataba de permanecer ausente, no quería ver, no quería escuchar, sabía que entre toda esa gente había vivos y muertos, siendo un Hospital con tantas personas le resultaba difícil distinguir entre unos y otros. Se sentía desesperado, ya se quería ir

Una enfermera interceptó a un doctor en aquella sala, ambos se detuvieron cerca de Changmin aunque ninguno de los dos le prestó atención, ni él tampoco a ellos, pero estaban tan cerca que pudo escuchar su conversación

–El paciente del 116 volvió a mostrar señales de querer despertar, pero sin éxito –explicó la mujer al hombre que la miró fijamente– Presenta registros neurológicos normales, pero sus parientes no ayudan al estímulo, tan pronto como sus padres entran a la habitación comienzan a discutir y los estímulos del paciente parecen descender ¿Cree usted en esto? –preguntó con interés la enfermera, el doctor la miró sin hablar, durante unos momentos

–Puede ser, el entorno suele ser percibido por el paciente en estado de coma, pero tampoco podemos garantizarlo, recibió un golpe en la cabeza muy fuerte en aquel accidente –contestó con simpleza y casi indiferente–

–Entiendo –dijo la mujer también con simpleza– En otro asunto, falleció otro de los implicados en el accidente, el chófer del tráiler, era atendido por el doctor Lee –informó con pena– Es triste, escuché a algunos padres de los estudiantes involucrados alegrarse por esto, él causó el accidente porque se quedó dormido dos segundos frente al volante, incluso hubo quienes nos pedían no atenderlo

Changmin levantó un poco la vista al escuchar aquella parte de la conversación, pensando entonces que aquel Hospital es donde fueron llevadas las víctimas del accidente donde murió Junsu, lo sabía porque era la primera vez en esa ciudad que sucedía un accidente de ese tipo, no podía tratarse de otro donde se viera implicado un tráiler y alumnos de una escuela

–Que absurdo, para nosotros todas las vidas son iguales, no tomamos decisiones éticas sino médicas –contestó indignado el Doctor– Gracias por avisarme, echaré un vistazo a ese paciente antes de terminar mi guardia –informó con paciencia, ella sonrió y se alejó de él, después el doctor también se fue, ninguno prestó ni un poco de atención en Changmin–

–Ya murió ese hombre… Junsu murió por su culpa –pensó con angustia– No, murió porque yo le pedí ir a esa fiesta, es mi culpa –sollozó en silencio, evitando llorar, no quería que la gente a su alrededor lo viera en ese estado–

–Cariño, es hora de irnos –dijo su mamá al acercarse hasta él, su papá lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y caminar, estaba un poco débil pero se había negado a que la enfermera lo sacara en silla de ruedas del edificio–

Subieron al auto y antes que arrancara Changmin miró el gran edificio que dejaban atrás a través de la ventanilla, fijo su mirada en una ventana del onceavo piso, a través del cristal pudo divisar una pequeña silueta, aguijoneó los ojos para poder ver mejor la inquietante figura, Yunho lo miraba fijo desde aquella habitación, no podía equivocarse, se trataba de él, conmocionado intentó hablar pero el auto comenzó andar, alejándolo de aquella visión

–Detente –dijo con voz ahogada, pero su papá no lo escuchó –Date vuelta –dijo con voz más apremiante en un tono más alto, su papá bajó la velocidad y miró por el retrovisor, Changmin estaba girado hacia atrás, mirando el Hospital que cada vez se retiraba más–

–¿Qué pasa hijo? –preguntó su papá con preocupación–

–Debo volver, tengo que verlo por última vez –contestó agitado, su mamá y su papá compartieron una mirada de soslayo– Él murió en éste Hospital, estoy seguro –explicó al recobrar las fuerzas–

–Changmin, tranquilízate, llegaremos a casa pronto ¿sí? No pienses tonterías –dijo su mamá en tono preocupado pero también molesto–

–No es una tontería, abre ¡detén el auto y abre la puerta! –gritó agitado y desesperado, la mamá negó enseguida moviendo su cabeza, tocando la pierna de su esposo, pero el papá de Changmin se apeó y detuvo el auto–

–No ¿Qué haces? –preguntó enojada–

–Si regresar hace que deje de estar alterado es mejor así –contestó con tranquilidad el señor, era tan poco cercano a su hijo que sintió el deber de complacerlo al menos una vez–

–Gracias papá –dijo emocionado. Sus papás lo vieron fijo, sorprendidos, era la primera vez que lo veían así de entusiasmado–

–No salgas, echaré en reversa –anunció antes que se saliera, si Changmin seguía débil no iba a poder regresar caminando con rapidez– Con cuidado –pidió con seriedad y Changmin obedeció, salió del auto y entró al edificio que se encontraba frente a él, su mamá quiso salir del auto pero su esposo se lo impidió– Déjalo

–Espero que no te arrepientas después –amenazó la señora con incomodidad y su esposo no respondió nada, tan solo miró a su hijo marcharse–

Al entrar al edificio de nuevo Changmin miró a un lado y otro, quería preguntar a una enfermera sobre Yunho, pero estaba dudoso, incluso entre los espíritus había enfermeras y no quería cometer la torpeza de confundir a una como viva

–¿Se te ofrece algo? –preguntó una mujer con ropa de enfermera al ver a Changmin desorientado, él la miró fijo y estiró su mano para palparla, sintiendo la piel de su rostro y confundiéndola, pero así supo que tenía cuerpo, que realmente estaba ahí–

–Un paciente, necesito saber de uno –respondió con timidez pero con voz apresurada, ella lo miró atenta antes de responder–

–¿Un familiar? –preguntó enseguida, Changmin negó–

–Amigo, es mi amigo

–Hijo, no es horario de visita externa, solo familiares –explicó con indiferencia, pero mirándolo fijo– Ven mañana más temprano

–Solo un momento –pidió con angustia–

–No hijo, vete por favor –insistió la enfermera, después lo agarró de un brazo para intentar jalarlo, pero él se opuso–

–Yo sé que está muerto, solo quiero saber de él, saber dónde lo enterraron –contestó con tristeza, mirándola a los ojos, ella lo observó fijamente y sintió un escalofrío–

–No sabemos eso –informó rápidamente–

–Al menos déjeme buscar la habitación donde murió, solo sé su nombre, no sé nada más

–Hijo, será mejor que te vayas, te estás comportando muy testarudo –regañó preocupada, esperaba que no se pusiera loco ese chico–

–¡Usted no entiende! Tengo que verlo, él sigue aquí, no ha podido descansar en paz y me necesita, se siente muy solo –dijo casi sollozando y ella comenzó a preocuparse, quizás ese chico estaba atravesando por un episodio psicótico–

–Ayuda por favor –pidió rápidamente, un camillero que pasaba por ahí puso atención a la escena cuando la escuchó y rápido se acercó, agarrando a Changmin por atrás, él comenzó a patalear–

–Necesito verlo, por favor –rogó asustado, no quería que lo tomaran por loco y temía no volver a ver a ese espíritu para decirle que todo estaba bien–

–¿Qué sucede? –preguntó con alarma un doctor que había visto la escena desde lejos y había decidido acercarse, el camillero sostuvo con más fuerza a Changmin y la enfermera miró hacia el doctor–

–Está teniendo alucinaciones, habla sobre un fantasma o algo así –contestó angustiada

–¡No es verdad! No son alucinaciones, tiene que creerme –explicó mientras temblaba, tratando de librarse del camillero–

–Suéltelo –pidió con tranquilidad el doctor, dirigiéndose al camillero–

–Pero… –intentó refutar éste, pero el doctor aguzó la mirada y entonces le hizo caso–

–Por favor váyanse los dos –pidió a ambos, mirando hacia la enfermera, ella gruñó un poco y obedeció, el camillero también. Changmin se sobaba los brazos––

–¿Usted me cree?

–No pero quiero razonar contigo –contestó con sinceridad–

–¿Razonar? No es lo que quiero, necesito ver a ese chico, él murió aquí, estoy seguro, solo necesito ir a su habitación, creo que es el piso diez u once, no recuerdo –dijo rápidamente, sin dejar de mirar al doctor a los ojos–

–¿Su fantasma sigue aquí? –preguntó con seriedad, como si quisiera analizarlo, eso molestó a Changmin, no tardó en impacientarse, mirando con seriedad al doctor–

–No se burle de mí

–No me burlo, trato de razonar –contestó tranquilo–

–Se me apareció en otro lugar el 31 de octubre, pero hace rato lo vi aquí, estaba mirándome desde una ventana, yo lo sé –explicó con voz entrecortada, tratando de hablar despacio pero estaba muy impaciente, su voz era rápida y agitada–

–¿Por qué no me acompañas? Te daremos un tranquilizante –pidió con el tono más suave y gentil que se le ocurrió, Changmin negó varias veces con su cabeza, intentando retroceder–

–Se llama Jung Yunho y necesito verlo, está muerto y no lo sabe, tiene mucho miedo –explicó angustiado, mirándolo fijo a los ojos. El doctor observó a su vez a Changmin, luego desvió un poco la mirada, como si pensara en algo–

–Jung Yunho –repitió con un susurro–

–Sí, así me dijo que se llamaba –contestó con urgencia–

–Ven –dijo de pronto el doctor, asustándolo cuando le agarró por sorpresa del brazo–

–No, suélteme, más calmantes no… por favor no –pidió entre gritos suaves, tratando de librarse de aquel agarre, sin éxito–

–Tranquilízate –demandó el doctor cuando Changmin puso más fuerza para intentar soltarse. El doctor se detuvo al lado de unas oficinas, pero no soltó el brazo de Changmin– Enfermera Kim –llamó a una de las chicas más próximas–

–Sí, dígame –contestó al escuchar el llamado, acercándose hasta él–

–El paciente de la ciento dieciséis ¿Cómo se llama? –preguntó enseguida, Changmin recordó vagamente aquel número, sin relacionarlo a nada más–

–Espere –contestó la chica y se alejó. Tardó unos minutos, Changmin intentó librarse en más de una ocasión, sin éxito– Se llama Jung Yunho, ingresó hace aproximadamente un mes –contestó al llegar hasta ellos, Changmin abrió amplio los ojos ¿Estaba entendiendo bien? ¿El chico aún era un paciente? ¿Seguía con vida?– Estuvo implicado en aquel horrible accidente, lo atiendo el doctor Choi –explicó tranquilamente, sin prestar atención en el rostro asombrado de Changmin ni en el doctor que poco a poco soltaba el brazo de ese chico–

–Entonces recordé bien –dijo orgulloso– Viajaba en un auto con su hermana, ella murió en el lugar del accidente y él cayó en estado de coma horas después de ingresar al Hospital ¿cierto? –preguntó con voz grave, borrando su sonrisa, la enfermera afirmó, luego miró por fin a Changmin, parecía muy conmocionado, estaba pálido–

–¿Te sientes bien? –preguntó preocupada, pero él no le prestó atención–

–Está vivo –susurró– En estado de coma, por eso era diferente a los demás –dijo con una sonrisa tenue en su rostro– Se siente muy solo porque perdió a su hermana

–¿Qué tanto dice? –preguntó la enfermera al doctor, él solo miró a Changmin atento–

–Cama 116, cama 116 –dijo Changmin en varias ocasiones y luego sin más echó andar de regreso, necesitaba buscar la habitación, el doctor no lo siguió, lo observó fijo, sin tratar de detenerlo, la enfermera lo miró sorprendida–

–¿Dejará que corra aquí en el Hospital? Seguro va a esa cama y ya no es hora de visita –indagó rápido, observando al doctor, pero él sonrió tranquilo–

–Dígame enfermera Kim ¿Cree usted en el desdoblamiento astral? –preguntó con una grande y extraña sonrisa, la enfermera miró atenta al doctor y sintió un extraño escalofrío, pero no respondió, ambos miraban por el mismo pasillo donde aquel chico extraño se había perdido entre la gente–

Solo pudo correr un poco, estaba aún muy débil, así que aletargó sus pasos. Inquieto miró una a una las placas afuera de las habitaciones, buscando donde se encontraba ubicada la cama 116. Llegó al piso onceavo, había mucho menos gente ahí, caminó más lento, sabía que pronto encontraría aquella cama, así llegó hasta una de las habitaciones del medio, ahí estaba la cama que buscaba junto con otras dos, se percibía un terrible silencio, las tres personas instaladas ahí estaban en estado de coma, solo la primera cama tenía un visitante al lado, donde estaba una anciana conectada a varios tubos y cables; la segunda cama y la tercera no tenían a nadie junto a ella, caminó despacio y vio a la persona en la cama del medio, un señor de aproximadamente cuarenta años, se veía muy tranquilo, como si solamente durmiera.

Changmin tragó saliva, sin duda en la tercera, en la 116, ahí estaría Yunho, se detuvo unos instantes antes de avanzar para pasar la cortina que le cubría y separaba del otro paciente. Sintió miedo de la imagen que pudiera tener ante él, después de todo Yunho estuvo implicado en aquel accidente, quizás estaría muy lastimado

–Tienes que ser fuerte, él te necesita –pensó decidido, volvió a andar unos pasos, viéndolo por fin. Sin duda era aquel mismo muchacho que vio en la fiesta, alto, guapo y delgado, pero su piel lucía un poco más pálida, en la cabeza tenía una gran venda que le cubría también parte del rostro, usaba collarín y en general tenía toda la contextura de un accidentado, pero no se veía herido de gravedad y tenía todos sus miembros completos– Yunho, eres tú –dijo con voz suave, tomando asiento a su lado, agarró su mano y comenzó a llorar– Estás vivo –susurró con voz alegre, sus lágrimas eran de felicidad–

–¿Quién eres tú? –escuchó una voz femenina a su lado, hablándole con tono molesto, Changmin se giró hacia ella, encontrándose con una señora que sin miedo a equivocarse se le antojó mamá de Yunho. Cargaba en su mano un vaso de café–

–Un amigo –respondió rápido, avergonzado, dejando la mano de Yunho poco a poco–

–Creí que no era horario de visita externa –dijo con tranquilidad, ya no se le veía molesta–

–Me colé, perdón

–No te preocupes, eres la primera persona que viene a visitarlo, me alegra saber que Yunho tiene un amigo tan leal –explicó con tono amable, bebiendo después un sorbo de café– Es triste ¿sabes? No conozco a sus amigos, ni siquiera sé si tiene novia o lo que ha hecho estos últimos años –contó con tono melancólico, Changmin la miró fijo– Su papá y yo estamos divorciados desde hace 10 años –prosiguió, acercándose a la cama del otro lado, estiró la mano que no sostenía el café y la colocó con suavidad sobre los cabellos de su hijo, acariciando estos con delicadeza– Debido a mi trabajo no podía hacerme cargo y cedí la custodia a mi ex marido, solo los veía seis veces al año, pero desde hace cuatro años me alejé un poco –continuó y su voz se entrecortó– Si hubiera sabido que no volvería a ver a mi pequeña habría dejado todo atrás –las lágrimas rodaron lentamente– Solo espero que donde esté ahora me perdone y que Yunho me deje acercarme de nuevo a él

–Lo hará, tenga por seguro que ella lo perdonará y él también –animó Changmin con tono amable, la mujer secó sus lágrimas y lo miró, luego afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza–

–Muchas gracias –contestó con una sonrisa–

–Si me lo permite quiero venir diario, hablar con él, leerle si es posible –pidió Changmin apenado, el rostro con un ligero sonrojo–

–Claro que sí –respondió sin dudar, Changmin sonrió emocionado, luego miró hacia el paciente que yacía en la cama–

–Muchas gracias

El tiempo pasó, avanzando rápido, como aquel reloj que no detiene su andar. Todos los días, tal como lo prometió Changmin asistió al Hospital, cada tarde después de la escuela, comía, hacía su tarea y se iba, al principio su mamá se lo prohibió, hasta que un día le acompañó, luego no fue solo esa vez, la señora y la mamá de Yunho se hicieron amigas. Changmin no volvió a ver el fantasma de Junsu, la tristeza lo embargó, sobre todo los primeros días, después comenzó a acostumbrarse a la ausencia de su espíritu, pero siempre estaba presente en sus pensamientos y recuerdos, cada fin de semana llevaba flores a su tumba y le pedía perdón por haberlo ahuyentado aquella noche de Halloween

Dos años después, a la víspera del cumpleaños número diecinueve de Changmin, éste fue al Hospital, como era su costumbre, aquel año había ingresado a la Universidad, a estudiar medicina, estaba muy interesado en aquella carrera, fijar sus ojos en la ciencia quizás lo ayudaría a ya no tener visiones, las cuales se habían hecho menos frecuentes, Changmin ahora tenía a quien proteger, aunque a veces extrañaba a Junsu, pero debía hacerse a la idea de que ya no era parte del mundo de los vivos y que era egoísta quererlo tener siempre junto a él, así que poco a poco la resignación acudió a él

–¿Cómo te sientes hoy? –preguntó al llegar junto a la cama, estiró su mano hacia la frente de Yunho y le tocó, era tan cálida como siempre. Sonrió. La cabeza ya no estaba cubierta con vendajes y todas sus heridas habían sanado, aunque su cerebro era sano no podía despertar, Changmin no volvió a verlo separado de su cuerpo, aquello lo alegró, quería decir que sus visitas surtían efecto, que Yunho estaba ahí dentro cada vez que él lo visitaba, que le leía un cuento, que le hablaba de su vida, que lo agarraba de la mano–

Se sonrojó al verlo detenidamente, aquel atractivo rostro que le había robado el corazón. Aunque solo habló con él aquella noche él lo amaba, Changmin amaba a Yunho como si todas sus miradas le hubieran pertenecido, como si su suave voz solo se hubiera dirigido a él, como si se hubieran amado mutuamente. Pero la idea de no verlo despierto nunca le aterraba, su corazón latía y se sentía explotar solo de imaginarlo

–Abre tus ojos –susurró con dolor, le acarició la mejilla mientras veía sus labios– Quiero que me beses como tu espíritu lo quiso hacer esa noche –se sonrojó– He guardado mis labios para ti –confesó con vergüenza. Seguía sin ser popular, incluso en la Universidad, pero él conservaba vírgenes sus labios para Yunho– Te amo –susurró cerca de su oído y se atrevió a tocar la serena boca con sus inquietos e impacientes labios, solo un roce, un suave contacto que le hizo estremecer, pero antes de apartarse escuchó que alguien se aclaraba la garganta, asustado se irguió con prontitud–

–¿Tan difícil es esperar a que despierte? –preguntó la mamá de Yunho que acababa de llegar con su mamá, Changmin se sonrojó hasta las orejas, miró a su mamá a los ojos, ella también estaba ligeramente sonrojada– Te acusaré de abusivo –dijo en tono burlón, acercándose a su hijo del otro lado, lo miró con ternura–

–Yo… Yo no… perdón –no supo que decir, se sentía muy avergonzado–

–Changmin no seas irrespetuoso –regañó su mamá aunque parecía sosegada–

–¿Por qué parecen tan tranquilas? –preguntó abochornado, el rostro más rojo que siempre–

–¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta? –habló primero la mamá de Yunho– Amigos… un amigo no vendría todos los días a verle, a tomarlo de la mano, a platicarle; un amigo no mira a otro como haces tú con mi hijo –explicó– No tardé en darme cuenta que lo amabas

–Yo también lo sospeché –habló su mamá– No quería aceptarlo, lo confieso

–Hablamos y yo la convencí –intervino la otra señora–

–Entiendo –dijo avergonzado Changmin, temiendo mirar a Yunho–

–¿Eran pareja? –preguntó la mamá del yaciente, Changmin negó con la cabeza–

–Yunho nunca me ha visto, no despierto –contestó apenado, su mamá lo miró fijo y la mamá de Yunho con consternación–

–¿Qué?

–Yunho se me apareció –las mamás de ambos se miraron, confundidas– El día de la fiesta de Halloween hace dos años, ahí estaba él, creí que estaba muerto, como todos los que veo

–Ya cállate Changmin, creí que habías dejado eso por la paz –regañó su mamá con enojo, acercándose a él lo agarró del brazo y lo jaló–

–Me lastimas

–Deja de decir tonterías hijo, deja de inventar

–No estoy inventando –defendió irritado–

–¿Ves fantasmas? –preguntó confundida la mamá de Yunho, Changmin afirmó–

–Desde niño dice esas mentiras

–No son mentiras, Junsu también se aparecía ante mí, pero fui malo con él y lo alejé –contestó con tristeza, hace días que no pensaba en su amigo–

–¿Y crees que Yunho hizo un viaje astral para verte? –preguntó con interés–

–No para verme, pero él estaba ahí, me dijo su nombre, hablamos esa noche y después desapareció, yo no sabía que él era paciente de aquí hasta que estuve internado. Yunho se accidentó en el mismo accidente que mató a Junsu –confeso con voz entrecortada–

–Dios mío –dijo con voz quedita su mamá, ya no sabía en qué creer–

–Yo pensé que tú y mi hijo eran novios –comentó la señora, Changmin negó con su cabeza–

–¿Usted me cree? –preguntó asustado, temeroso de que ella lo rechazara y alejara de su hijo, pero ella no respondió al instante–

–Sí, te creo –contestó, asombrando a Changmin y su mamá–

–No puedes creer algo así –regañó la otra señora–

–El día de Halloween dices –Changmin afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza– Esa noche creí que él despertaría, sus párpados temblaron y sus dedos se movieron, pero fue como si no quisiera volver, su padre y yo discutíamos, echándonos la culpa mutuamente por la muerte de nuestra hija –hizo una pausa– Creo que él ya no tiene ganas de despertar

–No es verdad, Yunho dijo que se sentía solo, quería que lo acompañara, por eso yo sé que él abrirá sus ojos –refutó rápido Changmin, volviéndose acercar al lado de Yunho, contrario a donde estaba la mamá de éste. Agarró su mano y la llevó contra su pecho– ¿Verdad que vas a despertar? –pidió con vehemencia, siendo observado por ambas mujeres– Yo sé que estarás a mi lado, no te dejaré solo, te lo prometo Yunho –habló con tono suave, luego se agachó y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, sin soltarle la mano que reposaba en medio de sus cuerpos. Comenzó a llorar–

–Changmin –quiso acercarse su mamá para consolarlo, pero la mamá del otro la detuvo–

–Déjalo –pidió suavemente–

–Nuestro encuentro no fue casualidad –apretó con fuerza los ojos, sin dejar de llorar– Ahora te amo, no me avergüenza decirlo –confesó sin importarle que las mamás de ambos estuvieran ahí–

–Vamos

La mamá de Yunho agarró a la mamá de Changmin por los hombros y la alejó de ahí, los chicos necesitaban ese espacio a solas, quizás ya era tiempo que Changmin se despidiera, su hijo quizás nunca abriría sus ojos y él debía aceptarlo. Pero Changmin no quería abandonarlo, se había enamorado de él durante esos dos años, verlo cada día, observarlo, imaginando como sería cuando abriera sus ojos, la idea lo ilusionaba. Junsu había tenido razón, alguna vez él también se enamoraría

–Tú lo dijiste ¿recuerdas? 'Quiero ser libre'. Yo también quiero serlo, seamos libres juntos, por favor Yunho –lloró con más fuerza, no quería pensar que jamás vería aquellos ojos pequeños observarle. Entonces cuando creyó que ya no podía llorar más sintió un apretón sobre su pecho, un apretón que sujetaba su mano tan fuerte como él sujetaba la de Yunho–

Changmin abrió los ojos rápido, en medio de sus lágrimas, sintiendo aquel apretón en su mano, se levantó poco a poco del pecho de Yunho y lo observó, sus ojos se debatían entre abrirse o cerrarse. El corazón le comenzó a palpitar cada vez más fuerte, sin soltar su mano le acarició la frente con la otra

–Yunho ¿Me oyes? Soy yo… Despierta –rogó mientras temblaba, mirando fijo su rostro, sus ojos temblando bajo los párpados, la boca semi reseca intentando moverse, pero sin lograr articular nada– ¿Te acuerdas Yunho? La libertad, el aire, es como volar, quiero volar junto a ti –habló en voz baja, luego besó sus labios por segunda vez, Yunho abrió poco a poco los ojos y lo vio con mirada vacía–

–Shn Cngmin –susurró algo con incoherencia y Changmin no supo que quería decir–

–¿Qué dices? Habla, di algo –tocó su frente, ambos se miraron a los ojos, la mirada de Yunho era un poco apagada pero a medida que sentía el apretón de la mano de Changmin se llenaba de brillo, hasta que por fin lo miró–

–Shim… Changmin –susurró con voz apagada, luego sonrió leve, Changmin abrió un poco más sus ojos, dilatándose su pupila, quiso correr, buscar a la mamá de Yunho para avisarle pero éste le apretó con fuerza la mano, evitando que se alejara–

–Has dicho mi nombre –volvió a llorar, apretando la mano del paciente, cerró los ojos y la llevó a su pecho, abrazándola con ambas manos, no podía dejar de llorar. En instantes regresaron las mamás de ambos, encontrándose con aquella escena. Al ver a su hijo con los ojos abiertos la mamá de Yunho también lloró, tirándose al suelo, de rodillas, mientras la mamá de Changmin miraba asombrada, Yunho observaba cariñosamente a su hijo–

–No llores por favor –susurró– No vuelvas a llorar ante mí –al oír aquella frase Changmin abrió sus ojos y lo miró asombrado, aquellas mismas palabras que dijo el día que lo conoció– Me gusta tu sonrisa… sonríe para mí –pidió con voz cancina, como si fuera a volver a caer en un sueño eterno. La mamá de Changmin salió rápido de la habitación para llamar a un doctor, que no tardó en llegar con una enfermera–

–Con permiso –pidió dirigiéndose a Changmin–

–Sí –contestó enseguida, pero al quererse apartar Yunho apretó con más fuerza su mano, entonces se quedó ahí, solo se alejó un poco de la cama, el doctor revisaba a Yunho, su pulso, sus ojos, su corazón–

–Parece estable, pero lo tendremos en observación al menos una semana, necesitará ejercicios de rehabilitación –informó casi con frialdad, dirigiéndose a una conmocionada mamá, mientras Yunho y Changmin se miraban fijo a los ojos–

–Te escuché –dijo Yunho con voz pausada– Cada día… Gracias –dijo suavemente. Changmin le acarició la mejilla mientras el doctor se iba, quedándose solo la enfermera–

–No sabes el deseo que tenía por verte despierto, te amo Yunho –dijo sin pena, ya no quería ser el muchacho asustado de antes, Yunho le había enseñado a luchar día a día, aunque no hubiera estado despierto, su amor lo había hecho fuerte. Changmin sonrió–

–Sonríe para mí –pidió sin vergüenza, mirándolo a los ojos, Changmin afirmó moviendo su cabeza y sonrió ampliamente, Yunho también sonrió, luego Changmin se agachó mientras cerraba los ojos, Yunho los cerró también al recibir los labios tibios y húmedos de Changmin sobre los suyos, resecos y llenos de sed. Un beso inocente, pero las tres mujeres presentes se sonrojaron, no habían imaginado que verían algo así– Gracias

–No vuelvas a apartarte de mí

–Jamás –respondió sin vergüenza y se sonrieron. Luego, por fin después de un rato Yunho reparó en la presencia de su mamá y la recibió con una sonrisa. Los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas, quizás no hacían falta las palabras, todo estaba perdonado–

El día del accidente Yunho recogió a su hermana de una fiesta donde la habían invitado, aunque ella era menor de edad se escapó de casa para asistir, sin pedirle permiso a él, ya que el papá de ambos estaba fuera de la ciudad, ella era su responsabilidad en esos días, por eso él conducía molesto, mientras la regañaba y ella lo ofendía, tratando de revelarse, después de todo era una adolescente

Ninguno de los dos reparó en el auto que trataba de esquivar un camión urbano que al parecer había sido golpeado con fuerza por un tráiler, cuando Yunho se dio cuenta e intentó virar, su auto se estrelló contra el remolque del tráiler, causándole la muerte a su hermana y a él dejándolo inconsciente, Yunho no despertó hasta llegar al Hospital, su cabeza sangraba mucho, había sufrido una contusión, los Doctores le pedían repetir su nombre, edad y fecha de nacimiento mientras lo dirigían al quirófano, él no supo de su hermana hasta horas después, al despertar en su habitación, cuando supo que su hermanita estaba muerta, que había perecido en el mismo lugar del accidente

Debido a la culpa y al shock Yunho se sumió en un estado de inconsciencia que lo llevó al coma, del que no quería volver para no afrontar el dolor y la soledad, encontrarse con Changmin había sido su salvación.

Fue una difícil recuperación que duró un par de semanas, pero con la ayuda de Changmin fue posible hacerlo con el menor sufrimiento posible, aunque costó mucho trabajo para los papás de ambos no hubo más remedio, tuvieron que aceptar su relación, aunque se mantuvieron con reservas a diferencia de sus mamás, que lo habían aceptado desde tiempo atrás

La vida continuó, Changmin terminó su carrera de medicina, mientras que Yunho estudió Leyes, su sueño de niñez había sido ser Fiscal. Ahora se preparaban para pronto vivir juntos, después de un par de años de noviazgo. Después que Yunho despertara y terminara su rehabilitación volvieron a hablar del tema de su encuentro, Yunho recordaba todo como si hubiera sido un sueño, aunque para Changmin era un recuerdo triste aquella noche significaba mucho para él

Jamás volvió a ver a Junsu

Los demás espíritus estuvieron ahí, siempre con él, eran parte de su vida, pero ya no dejaba que intervinieran en ella, ya no le afectaba, ahora tenía en quien prestar su atención. Yunho era bueno con él, aunque eran amantes lo trataba como su pequeño hermano menor, lo protegía y amaba. Cuando hacían el amor lo trataba con sumo cuidado, como si su cuerpo pudiera romperse en mil pedazos, el corazón de Changmin era frágil y él lo sabía, Yunho lo cuidaba sin importar el momento o la ocasión, y Changmin cuidaba de él, le entregaba todo su amor y su cariño. La soledad no volvió a acompañarlos

Cada fin de semana visitaban la tumba de Junsu y la tumba de la hermana menor de Yunho, cada uno con su propio remordimiento, pero teniéndose el uno al otro, sabían que donde quiera que estuvieran ellos dos toda culpa estaba perdonada.

Caminaron tomados de la mano cuando el ocaso caía sobre la ciudad, admirando todo cuanto estaba a su alrededor, porque la vida era maravillosa y no necesitaban aferrarse a los muertos, porque ellos Siguen Ahí, mirando a través de un falso espejo, esperando por volver, pero no se les puede tocar, ahí donde están, ya nadie los puede lastimar

_¿No te lo dije? También encontrarías el amor…_

**FIN**

Mi primer fanfic en ésta categoría, espero les guste, por favor opinen :)


End file.
